Cullen Kids Mini Adventure Kissing Practice
by Hailey C. Black
Summary: Bella goes to spend the weekend at her friend Rose and Alice's house, where they plan to study kissing. When Rose volunteers Emmett to practice with her... Bella's Memory ONE SHOT for The MisAdventures of the Cullen Kids AH, all age around 13 Cannon
1. Kissing Practice

A/N- This pairs with The MisAdventures of the Cullen Kids. It is background really. If you like this, be sure to read the other story. Enjoy...

* * *

Cullen Kids Mini Adventure- Kissing Practice

* * *

**..........Rosalie's POV****..........**

Tonight is going to be so fun. I can't wait. Alice and I invited Bella over for one of our famous 'No Sleep Weekend Movie Extravaganzas.' This time we will be studying the different forms and techniques of the _French Kiss. _Since we all turned about 12, we have been intrigued by kissing.

Not the peck-on-the-cheek, or the lip-smack, but the real-deal-_French_-kissing. Alice and I designed this weekend so that we could get the most education out of it. We ordered about 10 movies, including: The Notebook, Pretty Woman, William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet- the one with Leonardo di Caprio, Titanic, Never Been Kissed, Cold Mountain- because Jude Law is _sexy_, Pride and Prejudice- for Bella, Disturbia, and Mr. and Mrs. Smith; All for the best kissing scenes.

Bella will be arriving in a few minutes and Alice is setting up the upstairs living room for our movie watching pleasure. A huge pile of pillows and blankets have been spread across the floor to make a giant bed in front of the couches under the entertainment center. I am just getting the refreshments- popcorn, soda, and ice-cream sandwiches. To tell the truth- we are addicted to them.

I grabbed the bowls to start heading upstairs, when the doorbell rang. I walked over to the door and set the bowl and platters down on the dining room table as I walked by. It was Bella at the door, and she had all of her things with her.

"Great! You're here. Alice just got the room set up and I'm taking the food up there now. I'll just get Edward to come get your bags." I said as I enveloped my little Bella in a hug. I let her go and she walked in with me to the living room.

"Edward!" I yelled up the stairs. "Bella is here and we need help taking her bag upstairs!"

"Coming!" We heard from somewhere upstairs. That boy wouldn't help us earlier, but at the mention of Bella he jumps up in 2 seconds flat. Oh well. They could be so cute together I think. Too bad Bella doesn't feel that way about him… yet.

**..........****Edward's POV****..........**

I was in my room listening to music, bored out of my mind. The girls are having another of their movie nights, so Jasper, Emmett, and I have been banished from the second floor living room. After they told us to stay clear for the rest of the night, they demanded we help set up the living room and bring all the pillows and blankets up for them.

I refused, seeing as I wouldn't be using any of it anyway. But Emmett jumped at the chance to get on Rose's good side. I swear! Ever since Rose grew a chest- Emmett has been salivating over her even _more _than before.

Jasper is always trying to find ways to help out, but even more so when it involves Alice. Either he is just a real gentleman, or he has a huge crush on Alice. I think the latter one is true. I would never be caught dead on the end of some girl's leash, like they are.

"Edward!" I heard Rosalie yell from downstairs. "Bella is here and we need help taking her bag upstairs!"

BELLA! I jumped off of my bed and ran to my door.

"Coming!" I yelled, to inform them that I was on my way. I sped down the hall past Jasper's room, and then I was stopped by a brick wall. Well- Emmett, but a brick wall might have actually been softer.

"Where are you running off to little brother? You wouldn't be running off at the whim of a _girl_ now would you?" Emmett questioned, laughing at me. I didn't have time for his games. Bella was waiting for me.

"Emmett! Move your ass NOW! Or…"

"Or _what_, baby bro? Do tell."

"I'll tell Rosalie where her favorite new bra has disappeared to." I said with as much threat as I could throw into my voice. I was almost as tall as Emmett now. I just needed a few more inches, maybe one more growth spurt. I stuck my chest out a little, trying to seem intimidating, like Emmett, and he backed down. If I wasn't mistaken, he actually looked scared.

"That's right. I know you have it in your little box of goodies at the back of your closet. Now MOVE!" Emmett jumped out of my way, afraid of the wrath of Rosalie, and I sprinted to the stairs behind him.

I jumped up on the banister and slid down to the second floor living room. Alice saw me and gave me a smug look. She is the only one that knows how I feel about Bella. She always seems to know things, but this is something I told her. I made sure that she promised that she would never so much as hint at it to anyone else before I told her, though. So my secret is safe. Except for all those smug looks she gives me.

"Shut up you little pixie!" I growled as I ran past her and jumped over the couch to screech to a halt at the top of the other staircase.

I ran smack into Bella, almost toppling us back down the stairs. Luckily I had a good footing and I balanced us by wrapping my arms around Bella's waist. Our faces came so close, I felt like I couldn't breathe. If I moved my face just an inch, our lips would be touching. Bella's blush knocked me out of my haze.

"Oh My God! Are you okay?" I said as I pulled us away from the top step, still holding on to Bella.

"I'm fine Edward. You can let go of me if you want." Oh I didn't want, but she didn't mean it literally. I loosened my arms and stepped away from her.

"It's good to see you too." Bella joked, laughing her angelic laugh. "My bag is by the front door. I'll go with you to get it."

"Okay." I couldn't help the goofy grin that plastered itself to my face. Bella is here.

**..........****Bella's POV****..........**

I started back down the stairs, shooing Rose back to Alice. I was going to the kitchen to get some water. Edward had almost knocked the wind out of me. When he ran into me like that I almost stopped breathing. Our faces had come so close my stomach did a somersault just thinking about it. I almost wished he wouldn't have let go of me. But he's like my brother.

He doesn't like me like that. I have given up hope that he had those kinds of feelings for me. Emmett definitely loved Rose. Jasper was ga-ga for Alice. But Edward only saw me as his sister, and that was very clear to me. But it was no big deal. At least he was still my best friend.

I was afraid that he wouldn't even be that anymore at the beginning of this school year, because he started going to Forks Junior High with Emmett, while I still went to St. Anthony's in the sixth grade. I figured he would move on and wouldn't want to be friend with a sixth grader when he was in Middle School already. But here we were, best friends still, even though it is the end of the school year. Next year I will get to go to Forks Junior High with him.

And I can't wait. I will get to spend more time with him, like we used to. After this summer, I will be in the seventh grade. I will be in Junior High with Edward!

Edward went to the door to get my bag and I walked back to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Edward followed after he retrieved my bag.

"So are you boys going to be watching movies with us this time?" I asked.

"No. Alice and Rosalie said that we were not allowed in the living room at all tonight. Apparently you guys are studying… kissing." Edward said, blushing at the last word. His blush triggered my own. I had forgotten about that. We would be learning how to french kiss tonight via the movies and the backs of our hands.

I looked into Edwards bright green eyes for a moment before I had to look away, embarrassed. I really hoped he didn't think I was so weird.

**..........****Edward's POV****..........**

Why can't she study French kissing with me?

**............****Alice's POV****.............**

The room was perfect. The food was delicious. The movies were set. All that was left was Bella.

Rose and I were up here waiting for Bella quietly. Minding our own business…

Okay. So we were at the bottom of the kitchen stairs listening to Edward and Bella talk. I just couldn't help it. They were so cute together. Edward obviously likes Bella, and she liked him back. But neither one of them actually knew it. It seemed though, that Bella was giving up on Edward. She had resigned to the notion that Edward only viewed her as his sister.

That's bull.

I was itching to tell them that they were perfect for each other- but they both told me that in confidence. I couldn't break that promise. I was forbidden from telling either one that they liked each other mutually.

And. It. Is. _Killing_. Me.

I usually would break this promise without a second thought, seeing how the feeling between them is a shared one, but I can't. It is obvious that this is not the right time. In fact- I'm sure that they are supposed to find it out on their own.

But Bella is slipping! I figure though that the first time Bella gets a boyfriend, Edward will get really jealous. Either that or he will suffer in silence for a while and then finally snap- telling Bella that he really does love her.

Bella finished her glass of water and grabbed her bag from Edward. They were headed to the kitchen stairs. _Crap!_

"Retreat! Retreat! Retreat!" I whisper yelled to Rose, who was standing right behind me. I turned and sprinted up the stairs, as quiet as I could- taking them three at a time. Rose followed right behind me. We hopped over the couch like we were running from a live grenade- landing it the pile of pillows I had lay out. I must be psychic, because they were exactly where we needed them to be.

**..........Jasper's POV..........**

We could hear the sappy music coming from underneath us. The girls had to be on their fifth movie by now. I was in Emmett's room, playing cards. Normally on a Friday night like this, we would be down in the living room playing video games. But seeing how that room is off limits per Alice's demands- neither one of us wanted to intrude. More like we didn't want to evoke the wrath of the tiny, dark haired pixie.

She is the cutest thing one could lay eyes on, but if you got on her bad side- you had better watch your back. This one's a biter.

"Got any twos?" I asked Emmett.

"Go fish." Emmett said, yawning from boredom. This game is the fiftieth one tonight. We couldn't sit here much longer. We would have played a better game, but Edward was moping around in his room. He was upset that he couldn't spend time with Bella.

"I give up. This game is getting boring." I stated, throwing down my cards.

"No, this game was boring two hours ago. Now it is just torture!" Emmett boomed, falling back and tumbling into his closet. "Ow." What a blockhead.

"Oh hey. I forgot to tell you man. I swiped something for you. Hold up a sec." Emmett said as he dug through the layer of junk at the bottom of his closet. He came out a second later with one of his shoeboxes- which made the box almost the size of Alice.

"What's in there Em?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, just some things." He said, opening the lid to reveal a treasure trove of Emmett-like goodies.

Some of Emmett's magazines, a few pictures of all of us from spring break this year- at the beach. Particularly of Rose and her new fitting bikini. A few of us in the hotel pool playing chicken. Alice on my shoulders, Rose on Emmett's, and Bella on Edward's. But directly on top of the stack of things- a bra. No two bras.

One was deep red, which means that it has to be Rosalie's. My sister's bra! I was about to smack Emmett upside the head, when he tossed the other at me. I stopped. Quite shocked since this slightly smaller bra landed on my face.

"That's for you!" Emmett boomed, his laughter shaking the desk that my back was against. I pulled the bra off of my head and examined it. This couldn't be Rose's- it was a little too small for her new endowment… I shuddered at that thought.

It was white and kind of lacey, with a bow in between the cups. I was shocked. This has to be…

"Alice's. And you're welcome. Ha. I figured since I had your sister's you could have my sister's." Emmett said. I was still shocked. I couldn't believe this was in my hands. It was so… so… improper.

No, that's not the right word. How about amazing. No… incredible? No. MARVELOUS!

At that thought, Emmett's door started to open. Emmett ripped Alice's bra out of my hands and shoved it back in his box, closing the lid and throwing it back in his closet. Edward stepped in the door.

_Phew! _I thought. Edward would have gone nuts if he knew I had been pawing Alice's bra.

**..........Emmett's POV..........**

I heard my door starting to creak open so I ripped the bra out of Jazz's stunned hands and shoved it back in the box. All I could think was- _destroy the evidence_

! I threw the box back in my closet just in time to see Edward step through the doorway. _Safe! _My inner umpire yelled.

"What's up bro? Finally decide to quit moping around?"

"No. I was just bored and thought you guys might be having some fun. I could hear you laughing all the way in my room."

"Sorry man. You just missed the most riveting game of Go-Fish." Jasper said.

Edward took a seat next to Jasper and put his head in his hands. "I. Am. So. Bored!" he exclaimed. I got a great idea.

"We should make ourselves un-bored then. Let's go spy on the girls."

Edward and Jasper looked shocked. Then I heard a coughing noise come from behind me.

"Rose is behind me, isn't she?" Edward and Jasper just nodded their heads in response.

"Don't worry Em. I'm not mad at you. In fact- I came up here to invite you boys downstairs. We are tired of watching movies. And we have practiced enough…" At that I got a mental picture of Rose kissing Bella. It was too graphic to describe but I had to pull a pillow into my lap to hide the after effects. "We just thought it would be more fun with you guys." She finished, in a _really _sexy voice. I jumped up quickly, forgetting the problem in my pants. I hopped over to Rose, while Edward and Jasper laughed. Rose grabbed my hand and just giggled, making my heart jump.

I turned to see Edward and Jasper still sitting there. "See ya suckas!" I said as I slammed my door behind me. Rose and I strolled down the hall to the stairs. I could hear the commotion my brothers were making, scrambling to get out of my room.

**..........Bella's POV..........**

Alice and I were waiting for Rose to retrieve the boys. After we watched our sixth movie tonight, discussing the different techniques we saw, Rose got sick of trying them out on her hand. She got the idea to use Emmett for practice.

I blushed at the thought. She had just said that it would be better to get some practice under her belt, and it would be easier with someone she trusted. So she thought of Emmett naturally. They were head over heals for each other, and it was obvious. Rose loved basking in the spotlight, and she loved when she got attention from guys. But I noticed that she especially loved it from Emmett.

I heard a door slam upstairs- moments before Rosalie lead Emmett down the stairs by his hand. Jasper and Edward slowed when they got to the top of their stairs, in our view, and started descending. I started blushing again.

Rose said that if we wanted, she would ask Edward and Jasper to pair up with us too. I was too embarrassed to do that, and Alice was just… I have no idea, but she only giggled at that and said that she 'couldn't possibly.'

So Rose told Emmett to sit down in the middle of the pallet. She directed Edward and Jasper to sit in between Alice and me, so we made a row against the couch. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and then I sat in a row with Emmett sitting in front of all of us. Rose walked over to the DVD player and turned it off. She returned to Emmett and sat in his lap. I could tell that I wouldn't be able to stop blushing for the rest of the night.

**..........Rose's POV..........**

"Okay boys. We have decided that we need some _real _practice. Since you boys are here, I figured we might as well use you, right?" I said as I got comfortable in Emmett's lap. He is just _so_ cute. I was getting really excited about this.

"HELL YES! We are at your service." Emmett boomed behind me.

"Okay. Well Bella and Alice are really just going to observe. Sorry Edward, Jazz." I looked at them and they looked crest-fallen. They were so disappointed I almost kicked myself for making them come down here too. But then Alice scooted closer to Jasper and whispered something in his ear. He looked shocked and then a huge smile broke out over his face. Edward and Bella just shifted around uncomfortably.

Oh, Well. "You guys can dispute that later, but right now," I said as I turned to Em, "we are going to begin. Em, have you ever French kissed a girl?" He got an uncharacteristically shy smile on his face, and blushed.

"Umm… No." I felt a wave of happiness roll over me. I would be his first real kiss. And he mine. He is fourteen and I am thirteen, and we are going to have our first kisses tonight. How- great –is that?

"That's great. We will learn together. I guess I will start." I said. I turned in his lap to where I was sitting on my knees in between his spread legs. I leaned forward and got really close to his face. Everyone got really quiet and I started to feel a bit self-conscious. Emmett closed the distance and kissed my bottom lip then pulled back slightly.

I could feel my heart beating twice as fast as normal. That was awesome. I pushed my lips back onto his and I let my tongue slide across his bottom lip. I placed my hands on his shoulders and I felt him put his hands on my waist. He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue out to meet mine. When they met I could swear I felt sparks flying on our lips. He tasted so good. I let his tongue reach into my mouth, feeling my tongue against his I pushed mine back slightly into his mouth. He moaned and I sucked on his lips a little as our tongues retreated to their respective mouths. I had my eyes closed and I was breathing jaggedly. That was amazing. I want more…

**..........Emmett's POV..........**

Rose had just kissed me. ME! She kissed me. This is amazing. That felt so… amazing. I want to do it again. I opened my eyed to see her with her eyes still closed and her full lips slightly parted. I crushed my lips to hers with urgency, begging for her to feel the way I feel. To want more. To want _me._

She moaned into my mouth and I lost it. My hands were rubbing up and down her back. I placed one at the base of her neck as we kissed, pulling her closer to me. My other hand slid to her lower back. She pushed her body against mine and I could feel the electricity flowing through my body. She put her hands in my short curly hair and tugged lightly on it. Rose is amazing.

I. Love. This. Girl.

**..........Edward's POV..........**

I could tell that things were really heating up between Em and Rose. Jasper had stiffened beside me, when Emmett had gone at it again. But Alice put her hand on his arm and started whispering something in his ear. He was distracted. I looked over at Bella and to my surprise she was looking back at me.

I looked into her deep brown eyes and felt lost. No, not lost- Found. Her eyes glanced down at my lips and she bit down on her bottom lip. It was the sweetest sight I had ever seen. We were slowly moving closer, barely noticing it.

Then she shook her head slightly. "Edward," she whispered. I looked at her lips longingly. "Wouldn't… us kissing be weird? Like kissing a sibling?" I wanted to scream. 'NO! I want you so bad!' But I couldn't. She didn't want to do this. I couldn't make her. But still… there would be only one way to find out.

But she looked so doubtful. "You're right." I said closing my eyes. I couldn't keep the look of disappointment off my face if I had to look at her. "Like kissing my sister."

**..........Bella's POV..........**

I couldn't help but feel so disappointed. I had thought we were about to kiss. I wanted it so bad. But I thought he only thought of me as his sister! I am so confused. I have to keep telling myself that we are only best friends. Nothing more.

"Like kissing my sister." He said with his eyes closed. I moved away from him. His eyes opened as I moved away.

"Umm… I'm just going to go to bed now. Goodnight everyone." I said, only looking at Edward. I backed down the hallway, blushing. When I reached Alice's room I sidestepped in. I was blushing so hard. I couldn't believe I thought he had wanted to kiss me. I wanted him to tell me I was being stupid. I wanted him to kiss me. But he had agreed. He said it would be like kissing his sister. I wanted to cry.

A minute later Alice came into her room smiling like there was no tomorrow. She saw the look on my face and came over to hug me.

"I don't want to be just his sister Alice. But that's all I will ever be." I said in a strangled voice. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she only hugged me again.

I promise, after this day, my feelings for Edward will be locked away and forgotten in a box and they will never come back. How could I like someone if they only saw me as a sister, or best friend? I couldn't, so I won't. Now I know how Edward feels so I will just have to get with the picture and just focus on being his friend. That's all we can be…

**..........Alice's POV..........**

Emmett and Rosalie were practically rolling around on the floor. Jasper looked like he wanted to strangle Emmett. I had to do something. I leaned in close to Jasper's ear.

"I can't do this in front of everyone. But… I will meet you in your room tonight at one a.m. if you want me?"

I pulled back to look at Jasper's face. He was shocked at first, and then his face lit up with a huge smile. He nodded his head. I scooted close to him let my nose hit his ear before I whispered in it again.

"I really like you Jazz. I have had a huge crush on you since that day you pushed me on the swings in first grade. Do you remember that day? You kissed me and told me that you wanted me to be your girl. Well, I do. I do want to be your girl." Jasper threw his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I thought he was going to hug me but he whispered in my ear.

"Honey, you are the sweetest little thing I will ever meet. I want you. I want you to be mine. I love you, you beautiful pixie." I giggled a little at this and kissed his cheek. Then I heard Bella.

"Umm… I'm just going to go to bed now. Goodnight everyone." She walked all the way to my room, looking at Edward. I had to wonder what I missed. She looked… crushed.

"Jazz, I'll see you up in your room later. I have to go talk to Bella." I kissed his cheek once more and ran off to my room. Bella sat in there with red rimmed eyes. She was about to cry.

"I don't want to be just his sister Alice. But that's all I will ever be." She said to me in a strangled voice. All I could do was hug her. Though I really wanted to go yell at Edward and her and tell them how stupid they were. They were perfect for each other, only they couldn't see it. I guess we will just have to see how this pans out.

* * *

A-A/N- PLEASE REVIEW and read my other story. It goes along with this...


	2. i guess i wasn't clear

:) If anyone is waiting for an update to this… it's never gonna come. This was a one shot. I don't think I made that clear. Anyway…

But this _**is **_background story for one of my stories called The MisAdventures of the Cullen Kids. The title makes it sound stupid- I know. But it's a drama about Bella, and it starts with her in the seventh grade and goes through her entire first day of the seventh grade. And let me tell you, it is _very_ eventful. Then we move on to the end of eighth grade. Then we move on to two weeks before she goes into the ninth grade. And we continue on from there. That's basically all 11 chapters so far.

Or really 11 once I update tomorrow. :)

Also!!! There is another background one shot called Cullen Kids Mini Adventure ND discovers the BC. Which means Nancy Drew discovers the Bat Cave. I had to shorten it :) That's a cute little memory of Bella's where they discover the secret room in Bella's closet from Ch.9 of The MisAdventures of the Cullen Kids.

I POST ALL ONE-SHOTS RELATED TO TMACK SEPERATELY!!!

Ok. Now I think I've been clear.


End file.
